


Drip

by LuminaStarCrest



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Psychological Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but bad, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S 2/21/21 STREAM!Tommy was stuck with Dream, whether he liked it or not.tw \\ Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Mild Claustrophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide Idealization,  Basically all the bad things in Tommy's Exile.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 298





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> tw \\\ Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Mild Claustrophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide Idealization, Basically all the bad things in Tommy's Exile.
> 
> Be safe readers!

“Give it up, Tommy.” Dream leaned on the obsidian wall behind him as the younger blond kept yelling names, hoping that someone—anyone—would hear him and let him out. 

Tommy turned around and glared at the older boy, “Shut the fuck up, Dream.” 

_Drip._

Dream let out a small huff, “I mean, I would,” he pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards Tommy, “but you can’t blame me for wanting to have some peace, right? This is my cell, after all.” 

Tommy instinctively took a step back—flinching as another round of TNT set off. 

"C'mon Tommy," Dream said. "Let's just...get along, yeah?"

"Get along?" Tommy asked. "Why the fuck would I want to get along with you, you bastard!"

_Drip._

Dream tsk-ed, "Don't you get it Tommy? You're gonna be stuck here with me," he said. "For a whole week. We could both use the company."  
  
"No," Tommy stated, moving away from Dream. "No. If I'm gonna be stuck here for a week, we're staying _away_ from each other." He stopped at one corner of the obsidian room, beside the chest and sat down. "I'll stay here," he pointed to the other end of the room, "You stay there. Away, from me."

Dream shrugged, moving over to the side that Tommy told him go to, "Whatever you say, Tommy."

_Drip._

Tommy looked away from Dream who was sat in front of the lava wall, and instead redirected his attention to the sound. Water dropped from the obsidian roof.

_Drip._

Another barrage of explosions echoed from outside the cell, making Tommy subconsciously curled in on himself, pulling his legs to his chest. _This is fine. It's just a week._ He thought as he kept his eyes on Dream—watching the older for any suspicious movement. 

_Drip._

Tommy took a deep breath. _This is fine._ He repeated in his head. Dream tilted his head at him, the smile-y mask's eyes staring into him. Taunting him. Tommy clutched his hands together, trying to ease up the trembling. _I spent months with him, this is nothing._ He tried convincing himself.

_Months._

His hands made their way to his arms, thumb circling on old wounds and bruises. He can hear more TNT being set off. _Breathe._ He reminded himself.

"You alright there Tommy?" Dream called out to him, "You're shaking," he pointed out. "Do you want to switch sides? I bet it's warmer near the lava." 

_Probably is._ Tommy thought, his eyes wandering over to the flowing orange wall behind Dream. The crackling of the lava, eerily beckoning. _Warm—No._ Tommy closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Shut the fuck up and stay where you are!" Tommy yelled when he saw Dream attempt to stand up. "Don't you get it Dream? I don't want to fuckin' talk to you. I don't want to _hear_ you talk. I didn't even want to be here in the first place!"

_Drip._

Tommy gulped, "I don't—I—" He feels his throat closing up, his chest tightening. "I don't want to be anywhere near you!" _Breathe._ "This was supposed to be the last visit. I—I should have been out by now. Not—not here—having to be in the same fucking room as you!"

_Why did I even think that this would have been a good idea?_ He asked himself, looking down at the palms of his hands. _I_ — _I should've just let this fucker be alone here._ He clenched his hands, nails burying themselves in his palm.

"Look, Tommy," Dream said. "We got along back in Logsted right? We can get along in here too! You and me. Just like old times."

Tommy opened his to retort, but only a chocked sound escaped his throat. _Old times._

_Drip._

Explosions rang through his ears as the memories of exile came back to him. _No, no, no. Not again._ He tugged on his hair, trying to get rid of the images. _Breathe._ He tried to take a deep breath, only to result to him giving a chocked sob.It felt as if someone was holding onto his throat, restricting air from reaching his lungs. _Why can't I fuckin' breath?!_

"It's okay, Tommy, calm down," Dream stood up from his spot, slowly walking over to the other side. 

With every step that Dream took, Tommy felt the room getting smaller. He let out a sob as he shook his head, backing away from the man who was approaching him. Tommy could feel tears pricking his eyes as he swung an arm at Dream, trying to keep the man away. 

Tommy flinched, jerking backwards as Dream grabbed his arms, holding them at either side of him. He tried to tell him off, but he the only thing that he could do right now was let out muffled sounds of protest. Tommy felt something wet slip out of the corners of his eyes, down his face, as he thrashed around, trying to pry the older boy's hold on him.

"Tommy, stay still." Dream tightened his hold on the boy's arms, making him whimper. "Breathe," he advised. "Just follow my lead okay?"

"In..." Tommy followed the instructions. "...and out." 

_Drip._

"That's a good boy," Dream praised. "Again. In...." He let Tommy's arms drop back to the boy's lap. "...and out."

"Again," Dream brought his hand to Tommy's head, running his finger's through his hair. "In..." He shifted, bringing the hand behind the boy's head. "...and out." 

Dream pulled Tommy into a hug. "That's it" he said. Tommy was still hyperventilating, but it wasn't as bad as before. "Just keep on breathing."

It took a while, but eventually, instead of ragged breathing, Tommy was letting out sobs. Dream looked down at the boy, bringing his other hand to his face., wiping away tears "Don't cry, Tommy. That's not a very good sight, is it?" 

Dream shifted his and Tommy's positions, making him the one that had his back to the wall. Tommy was in front of him, face buried into his chest, still shaking. Dream frowned.

“It’s alright, Tommy,” Dream whispered to the boy, pulling him closer—ignoring the fact that the blond flinched at the action. “I’m here, okay? I will always be here.” 

“You know why, don’t you?”

Tommy didn’t answer despite knowing exactly why. The boy stayed silent—trembling under Dream’s arms. 

“Because…” Dream lifted Tommy’s chin, making him look at the mask’s smile. “I’m your friend. Remember?” 

_Drip._

_Drip._

_**Drip.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Just a reminder that everything is roleplay!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! This is my first time writing something like this—you know, heavier stuff—so hopefully this turned out alright. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
